Raynon Var
Biography Var grew up in a small wizard tower in the middle of nowhere. He was alone, as well. Even as a baby, he somehow knew how to eat. He fed himself. At age twelve, he figured out why he was there. He had never entered a certain room before, for it had blood stained along the door. A book told him to enter that room, and then continue reading. He entered to find the first window he had seen. It showed the outside world, and below a giant army, frozen in time. The book said that at the end of his fiftieth year, the army would unfreeze and attack him. The book taught him many things: Spells, how to fight, so on. So he learned. and learned. Two hundred years of learning crammed into one book, and Raynon was supposed to learn it in fifty. Did he? Yes, he did. He learned and learned. At his thirtieth year he found armor and weapons in a chest in a cabinet. They were sized perfectly to him. He continued to learn, and he also checked the fifty-roomed tower for any secret doors, windows, or compartments. He found a few, as well as a large balcony protruding from the Green room at the top of the tower that was entered through a trap door hidden under a Blackberry bush. At year forty he found a page in the book telling him how to craft arrows. Although he hardly thought he would use them, he crafted a quiver full of arrows. A bow was found in another chest as well as rusty arrows. Year fifty. At midnight of the last day, the army unfroze and attacked. Since it was midnight when the army attacked, the spell ended on midnight. Catapults. Spears. Arrows. Var shot magic attacks, using his knowledge of spells. He fought off the army from the balcony at the top and protected and shielded the tower with magical wards. He beat the army at last. Having been obviously wounded and having used up unbelievable amounts of magic, he fell unconscious. He awoke to look at his father. His father told him the story. Apparently, that whole fifty years was spent in a single second in the outside world. His father was being attacked by that army because he had unknowingly upset a duke named Larz Vurn II. He tried to negotiate with the Duke, but he failed. Larz attacked with two hundred men. Raynon's father was wounded in the initial attack: specifically, he lost his right eye as well as two fingers. Thinking he would die if he used any other alternative, he used up all his magic in one spell, freezing all the world for fifty years, except for Raynon. His father thought he had the potential to defeat the army. He was right. While he froze the world and escaped into a nearby village, he lost all his magic. Part of the spell was also to let him and his wife escape into a village, only then to fall victim to the spell, as well as telling the young baby Raynon how to eat in his early years. Raynon was sad for his father to have lost all his magic, yet he was happy to be with his family. He lived for years with his family. Unfortunately, they died unexpectedly of sickness. Raynon was heart broken. Yet, he eventually learned to cope with it and left the small village to adventure off on his own. He fought many creatures, VERY adventurous at the time. But during one of the very first battles, Raynon attempted a spell to shoot lightning. It didn't work. He later was told by a village elder that because he had used so much magic in the fight with the army, he had permanently used up most of it, and since he had focuses so much on the school of fire, it was the only element he could use. Because of how little magic he possessed, he only had enough to focus on one element, although he had no other choice but to use fire anyway. Copyright Lucas Brist, 2012 Category:Characters Category:Canon